Dwarves
Dwarves are some of the best builders ever seen. They are expert miners and smiths, and tend to live near their mines abd firges in burrows and above ground houses. They usually live in their own communities or with humans, and are most often found in the mountains. Dwarves are renowned as expert engineers and architects, and make very high quality magic items. They are especially known for the durability of the things they build. They may not be quite as inventive as other races, but what they build lasts. Tradition, honor, and respectability, or at least the appearance of it, is incredibly important in dwarven society. Dwarves place a high value on people with such attributes, and as a result a great many dwarves, especially those in positions of power, try to appear as traditional, honorable, and respectable as possible. However, a great many dwarves are not who they appear to be. Though they put much effort into appearing to be a universally honorable, traditional, and trustworthy people, they can be as corrupt and selfish as anyone else. Assassination, sabatoge, spying, embezzlement, and much more are all part of dwarven politics. They just hide such activity very, very well. In some communities, corruption is even expected as the normal course of things. That's not to say all dwarves are two faced hypocrites or that no dwarves are honorable and respectable people. There are plenty of honerable, respectable, and honest dwarves. There just happen to be just as many dishonest ones. Dwarves produce a lot of well trained warriors, so fighters and, to a lesser degree, barbarian battle ragers, are common among them. Rogues are also highly common, especially as spies, sabetours, and assassins in service to corrupt nobles. Inquisitors are common due to the shocking level of corruption in some dwarven communities. Dwarves love rowdy fun, so bards are always welcome among them. Being a traditional people, dwarves produce a fair number of clerics, who are reknowned for their skill in battle. Many dwarves have taken up the study of wizardry recently, seeking to use it to improve their constructions. Dwarves are, on average, about 5 to 6 inches shorter than an average human and slightly more stocky. They tend to have tan skin, and their hair and eyes are usually earthy colors. Racial Traits *+2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom *Medium: Dwarves are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Darkvision: Dwarves can see in the dark up to 60 feet. (see darkvision). *Practicality: Dwarves are grounded in hard work and common sense. Dwarves gain a +2 bonus on any one Craft or Profession skill, as well as on Sense Motive checks and saves against illusions. *Greed: Dwarves receive a +2 racial bonus on Appraise skill checks made to determine the price of nonmagical goods that contain precious metals or gemstones. *Fearless: Dwarves get a +2 racial bonus on saves against fear. This bonus stacks with the bonus from Hardy. *Hardy: Dwarves receive a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. *Rock Stepper: Dwarves can skillfully negotiate rocky terrain. They can ignore difficult terrain created by rubble, broken ground, or steep stairs when they take a 5-foot step. This racial trait replaces stonecunning. *Master Architect: Dwarves receive a +2 bonus on Perception checks to potentially notice unusual architectural work, such as traps and hidden doors located in walls or floors. The bonus against traps only applies to traps that are built into the architecture. They receive a check to notice such features whenever they pass within 10 feet of them, whether or not they are actively looking. Favored Class Options *Barbarian: Add 1 to the dwarf’s total number of rage rounds per day. *Bard: Add 1 to the dwarf's total number of bardic performance rounds per day. *Fighter: Add +1 to the fighter’s CMD when resisting a bull rush or trip. *Cleric: Add a +1/4 bonus to all melee attack and damage rolls. *Inquisitor: Add a +1/2 bonus on bluff and disguise checks related to working undercover. *Rogue: Add a +1/2 bonus on all Craft (alchemy) checks involving poisons. *Wizard: Subtract 1% from the gold cost to craft magic items. Category:Races